


Waking up to you

by justanexercise



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex, i mean she's waking up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Root's fault Shaw wakes up horny, it's only fair Shaw gets to do what she wants for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up to you

 

Summer, the time for sundresses. At least for Root’s new cover identity it is.

Shaw stares at her through her binoculars, watching as Root flirts with their number over a cup of coffee. It’s necessary, everyone tells her. Just to keep a close eye on her they tell her.

Not like she cares.

Shaw munches on an energy bar, the ones with extra chocolate chips. Somehow Root slipped it into her jacket. They did miss breakfast. And now Root’s eating pancakes without her.

Her sight drops back over to Root, zooming into her legs. As if Root knew (she wouldn’t put it past her and the damn Machine), Root slides her dress higher and crosses her legs, showing off her ankles in those sandals.

Shaw growls but otherwise leaves the binoculars right where they are. She turns on the commlink.

“Tell me you got something John.”

“A little busy,” John pants and grunts.

Shaw raises her eyebrows and smiles. “Need some backup?”

“I got it…” he hisses, “under control.”

She hears a snap, she guesses a broken nose and the thunk of a large metal object.

“Are you okay Mr. Reese?” Finch asks through the link.

“I’m fine. Romeo here needs to correct his deviated septum.”

“Broke his nose?” Shaw asks.

“Mr. Reese, Detective Fusco will arrive in five minutes, it’s best to make yourself scarce.”

Shaw stretches, her shoulders cracking. “We done then?”

“Stalker ex-boyfriend’s going to spend some time in jail, I’d say we’re done,” John answers.

“Ugh,” Shaw groans. “I didn’t even get to shoot anyone!”

“I didn’t either Shaw.”

“You broke a guy’s nose.”

“Well you and Root could –“

Shaw clicks off the comms and shakes her head. She does take out her phone to text Root, but Root texts her first.

 **[Root]  
** Mission accomplished?

 **[Shaw]**  
Yup. You owe me breakfast.

 **[Root]**  
You had breakfast.

 **[Shaw]**  
An energy bar is not breakfast.

 **[Root]**  
That’s not what I meant :P

Shaw rolls her eyes.

 **[Shaw]**  
You owe me pancakes.

 **[Root]  
** Sorry honey, She’s got another mission.

Shaw grins, that’s more like it.

 **[Shaw]**  
Where to?

 **[Root]**  
Just me, tell John not to choose the chicken.

Shaw tucks away her phone, experience dictates that is the end of their conversation. She kicks at the ground, stowing away her gear. No food. No shooting. No Root.

Damn Machine.

-

Shaw wakes with her hands between her legs. Soaking wet. She groans into her pillow, flopping onto her back. Her senses come back on high alert and she freezes. Shaw turns her head, another body in her bed.

Root.

Shaw relaxes and wipes her sweaty face only to grimace. Her hands are still wet. They still smell like sex and it reminds her of the throbbing need between her legs.

It’s all Root’s fault.

She shifts to her side, watching the rise and fall of Root’s chest in the barely lit room. Definitely all Root’s fault she’s hot and bothered. Root who’d been wearing a sundress and flirting with her all day long. Root who’d been given a new mission from the Machine and left Shaw high and dry. Well, dry isn’t entirely the correct term, but the sentiment still stands.

She swallows down her arousal in favor of anger. Shaw didn’t even notice Root come into their room, let alone slide into bed with her. She clenches her fists. Familiarity. That’s not something she’d ever thought would happen. Normally she’d blame her exhaustion on not noticing Root’s presence, but this isn’t the first time it’s happened and certainly won’t be the last. Shaw shakes her head. Root’s grown on her, like parasitic mold.

“Root,” Shaw mumbles, sliding a hand over to Root’s hips.

Root doesn’t even acknowledge her, still sleeping peacefully.

Shaw narrows her eyes. No. Root doesn’t get to have a full night’s rest when Shaw doesn’t. She smirks. This should be fun though. Shaw quietly scoots to the end of the bed, tugging the sheet away and revealing Root’s naked body. Perfect. No clothing to remove equals less chance of discovery.

She gently parts Root’s legs, checking every few moments to make sure Root stays asleep. Shaw takes her time, testing with the tip of her tongue, flattening it ever so often.

Root stirs. A tiny whimper.

Shaw slows down, letting Root stay on the precipice of dreams and reality.

Root wakes with a gasp, clutching at Shaw’s head. She digs her nails in, blearily looking at what’s causing her pleasure. Her eyebrows scrunch up. Shaw smirks, sticking her tongue inside Root and burying her face.

“Fuck,” Root hisses, arching her back. Her fingers tighten on Shaw’s hair.

Shaw slips her tongue in and out, pushing past clenching muscles, easily gliding through with how wet Root is. She pulls Root by the hips, hands caressing her stomach and breasts.

Tightening her thighs against Shaw’s head, Root comes with a yelp. Shaw eases her down, giving her legs a parting kiss before crawling up to Root’s lips.

“Morning,” Shaw greets, kissing Root.

Root hums, stroking Shaw’s back. “It isn’t morning at all sweetie.” She points to the windows, the moon still fully visible.

“Oops.”

Root plays with the ends of Shaw’s hair, post-orgasm glaze in her eyes. “Did I get you all hot and bothered today?”

Shaw burrows her head into the crook of Root’s neck. “No.”

“Mmhmm.” Root nudges Shaw’s hips.

“Am I crushing you?” Shaw asks, pushing up on her forearms.

“No,” Root says, shaking her head. She bites her lip, pulling Shaw up. “I love it when you crush me.”

Shaw finally gets it. She grins wickedly and scrambles up to sit on Root’s face. Gripping the sturdy stainless steel headboard, Shaw sucks in a breath. Root doesn’t start slow at all, already pulling her clit into her mouth. Shaw falters. She barely holds herself up. Staring between her legs, Shaw sees Root’s knowing gaze looking right back at her. She opens her mouth to scold her, but that turns out to be just what Root wants. Shaw groans, tilting her head back and rubbing harder against Root’s tongue. She bites her lip as Root’s fingers piston in and out. Shaw knocks her forehead against the wall, settling in.

Root’s being a terrible tease, every time Shaw nears her orgasm, Root tapers off. Gently licking her and slowing down her fingers.

“Root,” Shaw growls. She grabs Root’s head. “Make me come.”

She hums and does as Shaw demands. Too much. Too fast.

Shaw’s breath hitches, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Root latches on to her clit and _sucks_. All Shaw can say is Root and fuck. Until she comes, biting onto her forearm to keep the screams inside. Of course Root doesn’t stop, not until Shaw shoves her head down onto the pillow and collapses to her side. Shaw gulps in air, still trembling with the aftershocks and a hand cupping protectively between her legs.

“Good?” Root asks with a smug grin. She rolls over, draping an arm over Shaw and kissing the back of her sweaty neck. “Another round?” she asks, tracing down Shaw’s forearm.

“Nuh uh.” Shaw bats away Root’s wandering hands.

“Did I wear you out? Thought you had more stamina than that Sameen.”

“Ugh, shut up.”

Root lets out an exaggerated sigh. She takes her chance, spooning Shaw now that she’s too weak to protest.

“I know what you’re doing,” Shaw mumbles.

Root shushes Shaw. “Go to sleep.”

Shifting on the bed, Shaw scoots back, pressing more into Root. She’s just cold. Too tired to pull the blankets up and Root’s providing body heat, it’s not cuddling if it’s for survival. 

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on Smutsville. Hmmm...


End file.
